Letters To A Friend
by Night-Stalker227
Summary: Ever wonder what those letters between Fishlegs and Heather read in RTTE? well heres your answer! This may not be exactly what was said but its my version of how i think their conversation went. Will try to post a letter a day.
1. Chapter 1

To Fishlegs

Please don't go and run to the others about this, I really would appreciate it if we just kept this between us. But anyway I hope you get this without any trouble, it's been awhile and i should probably start off by saying sorry for leaving you guys after the Viggo thing. But it's been a rough few weeks and i just need some time to figure things out and collect my thoughts, and someone to vent to now and then. I know that you are kind and compassionate to understand what I'm going through. Please write back i hope to hear all about your adventures.

Heather


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Heather

First off let me say how great it is to hear from you! I thought you disappeared for good. Now that all the excitement is out of me, yes i got your letter and I'm honored you choose to write me. I will definitely keep your secret as long as the twins stay out of my room, they like to ransack my room when they get bored it drives me insane. Heather you can always come to me if you need anything I'm always just a letter away. I figured it has been hard on you learning about Daggur being your brother, dealing with that and the whole thing with Viggo. I would need some alone time myself as well. As you mentioned I would love to tell you about the awesome things we discover and find it would be nice to geek out with someone again since all Hiccup can focus on is finding Viggo. It's good to know you're ok

Fishlegs


	3. Chapter 3

To Fishlegs

Thank you for caring and understanding, feel free to geek away! It get boring being alone with Windshear and i think she's getting a little to edgy, we've been on the move non stop. I feel bad for her but we need to keep our guard up incase we run into trouble. But now that I have this time to reflect its all finally setting into me, especially that Daggur is my brother. It gives me chills just thinking about it. Everything hes done to me and my family and then just acts like I forgive him for all that. Hes barbaric and insane to think i would ever forgive him for what he's done, hopefully I never have to see him again. Again I'm sorry about that day, it was stupid of me to think it would've been that easy to get Viggo out in the open like that, I should've seen that. It was my fault Viggo got the best of you guys and i will never be able to forgive myself. Honestly Fishlegs I don't know what to do next, I'm scared

Heather


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Heather

It's not your fault we had a shot at Viggo weather or not it was a trap. We underestimated him, all of us. That's all that happened don't beat yourself up over what happened just look to the future, but don't let it get to you like Hiccup, last week Astrid tried to help Hiccup but he yelled at her in his fit of rage and she just got on Stormfly and left without saying a word and it kinda broke the group up for a few days. Don't let that happen to you, stay positive and motivated. But man do i have some stories to tell you, maybe it will cheer you up. We found this new dragon today called a Cavern Crasher, it is actually quite interesting. It belongs to the mystery class and has no wings. It relies on this mucus it makes that comes out of its back and uses that to fight of dangers and to squeeze through small holes in caves. It's so cool yet gross. We found it by helping a Fire Worm Queen defend her nest from the Cavern Crusher. The hilarious part is that we encountered her before and Snotlout got to bond with the Queen so she came right to him to ask for help and to all of our surprises he actually stood his ground and was actually helping a dragon. It was definitely amazing seeing Snotlout stand up for someone like that for once instead of being the bully.

Fishlegs


	5. Chapter 5

To Fishlegs

Wow, Snotlout actually being nice, never thought I'd see the day and it's always amazing to find a new dragon, congrats fishlegs. Listen I really do appreciate the story and it did cheer me up but i have a serious problem. Trader Johann found out at a market that Viggo has put a bounty on my head, he wants me dead! I can't even go into town to buy food and clothing without catching the eye of bounty hunters or worse. Trader Johann has offered to deal with me directly so i guess that will have to do for now. Viggo is turning my life upside down and i'm running out of places to go. It's turning ugly, I need to take the fight to him.

Heather


End file.
